Fairytale Mixup
by DarkBlueOwl
Summary: When Harry and Draco get stuck in a fairytale book, will they end up with a happy ending like the stories or will they be beaten by their own stubbornness and fear? Kind of but not really AU
1. Aladdin

Don't own the characters or any of the other mixed up Disney/fairytale story that may pop up.

It'll be a bit jumpy and skippy though the chosen story. It will be explained later. I promise. It will not end up like all of the other fairytale storys are it will always skip around the story a bit. haha I know it sounds confusing but it will all make sense.

well enjoy :D

* * *

Draco awoke with a headache, as he looked around what was supposed to be his personal dorm room, turned out to be, what seemed like a white room with nothing in it. Until a groan came from behind him he reached for his wand and spun around, though he had no wand and stared at a waking up, Harry Potter.

_Great, exactly what I need to be in some strange place with bloody potter._

"Malfoy, where are we?" Harry said as he rubbed his temples.

"How the bloody hell should I know," As he turned back around words started to form on a wall.

"Once upon a time?" Draco whispered as he read the words.

"What did you say?" Harry asked making his way towards the blond. "Once upon a time. You've got to be kidding me"

"What? What does it mean?" Draco asked not understanding the words.

"I think somehow were in a fairytale book or something to do with it" at Draco's questioning face he continued. "Muggles start books like that, then they always end up with a happily ever after"

"Then how do we get out?" As he glared at Harry the room started to move.

Harry found himself in the streets, with a monkey on his shoulder. _Where did Malfoy go? Think stories, I'm so hungry. _Checking his pockets he had no money. Walking through the busy streets, he figured it was near a desert. _Aladdin! That must mean Malfoy is the princess? _ Just as he was making his way through the city market a guard grabbed him.

"Got you! Come with me" Harry struggled with him and tried to get out of his grip, when he saw three more guards coming for him. _Damn I don't remember him getting caught so easily. But maybe if I get caught I can somehow get to the palace that's what he did in the story right? _ Harry stopped struggling and let them take him. They threw him against the hard floor and left. _Ok, think... think, he found a genie, made him a prince, then the princess and him fell in love, then it's over. So I have to find Draco fall in love… wait. I hope it doesn't have to work that what, be in love with Malfoy? _Harry's cheeks heated at the idea. _So I have to get out of this jail without my wand. _Harry smiled; after the war ended he noticed how easily wandless magic had come to him, though no one else knew he had been practicing. He waved his hand passed the barred door, it opened with ease. He knocked out the first guard with a sleeping spell.

-..-

Draco found himself in a large bed that looked very expensive. He climbed out of bed to look out the window. He saw a beautiful garden with a large fountain and a wall where past it was a city that stretched for miles, and then it looked like nothing more than golden sand after that. _Where's potter? What am I supposed to be doing here?!_

Draco left his room, and continued to walk around the palace, and out to the garden, he sat by the fountains and dipped his fingers into the cold water, lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a plump woman walking up to him. "Darling, why didn't you tell me, you had woken up. You know you have suitors waiting for you, there are three beautiful girls now come, come let's meet them." Draco obediently followed, though he knew he didn't want any girl, he knew of only one he truly wanted.

Draco walked in to the door and there stood three girls, the first one had long blonde hair, her cheeks were plump and pink, her smile showed perfect white teeth and she wore a beautiful pink dress. The second, a tall lanky girl with short brown hair with looks that made her like a horse. Lastly, was a girl with brown hair, who reminded Draco of Pansy?

They began to introduce themselves but Draco wasn't listening, he really didn't care he just wanted to leave. Though he guessed if he tried to escape there would be guards and he didn't have his wand.

"Jasmin, why don't you take these ladies for a walk around the garden?" His story mother asked.

_Take a walk? Who wants to walk with ugly princesses anywhere? A Malfoy doesn't just walk with anyone, not even in the streets would I… _

"How about a walk in the city?" He asked, but his mother scrunched her face.

"Oh that sounds lovey" the girls cried.

His story mother was helpless; she couldn't refuse the chance of her son choosing a wife.

-..-

Harry walked the desert in search of what he remembered from the story. When he finally stood at the place, he waited. Sand began to move below his feet, he stepped back, it began to fill the air until an opening formed after the cave spoke he walked through to sand steps and followed them all the way down, where jewels and gold filled the room. Harry stopped, _where's that monkey?_ Shaking the thought from his head Harry continued down the steps to a large room that seemed to go on forever.

"Doesn't he find a magic rug?" Harry looked, but couldn't find one so he continued down the path not touching anything. "Do I really need the genie if I can do magic myself? Though I guess it's going by what I choose instead of what the real story is, so maybe me and Draco can get out without going through the whole story" Harry said, talking to himself.

Feeling eyes on him he quickly turned around, to find a rug rolled up next to pile of gold plates and cups.

"Come here, magic carpet thingy, I won't hurt you" Harry cooed as the rug began to unroll and make his way towards Harry's out stretched arm. Suddenly in a burst of excitement the carpet swept Harry off his feet and flew all around the large room.

"Whoa this is better than a broom!" Harry laughed as the carpet slowed down, then flew in the direction they were walking.

"There it is, ok were gonna fly up there. grab it and get out. Ok? Wait, we need the monkey before we go" the whole place shook, as Abu appeared with his pockets and hands filled with gold and jewels. "Put that back now!" Harry yelled as he grabbed the lamp, and flew towards Abu grabbing him, and shaking all the stolen items from him. They flew up to where the hole was, which was no longer there, harry threw his hand up, sending spell after spell until another hole was made, when they made it out they were all in large dunes of sand.

"Well, that was easy, Ok now for this genie" Harry rubbed the lamp three times out came a Purple Genie.

"3 wishes, you get three wishes, but I can't make anyone fall in love with you, bring anyone back from the dead or lots of other rules"

"I think I'll save them for now, let's go back to the city"

-..-

Draco grabbed a cloak from an unlooking peasant and threw it over himself; he had ditched the princesses and guards and was in search for Harry and a way out. After walking for almost an hour, Draco began to get hungry, not wanting to give himself away, he stole an apple. Walking away from the stand a large man grabbed his hand Draco tried to protest and pull his hand back but the guy wasn't letting go.

"Do you know the price for stealing? I'll show you" the man grabbed a knife and was about to chop his hand off, when he stopped and walked backwards, then stopped again.

"Thank you sir for forgiving my brother here, see he's not very smart, well good day" Harry pulled Draco to follow him, until they were safe from prying eyes.

"Draco you idiot, what is wrong with you you're a prince you can have whatever you want, yet you choose to steal?" Harry blushed when he realized he was still holding Draco's hand. He quickly let go. Draco blushed realizing it too.

"Then how do we fix this Potter? How do we get out of this stupid muggle story?" Draco said his features returning.

"I haven't figured that one out yet"'

"Well aren't you bloody brilliant"

"Sorry, I'm trying, ok you go back to palace I think I have an idea"

"Care to share?"

"Not really"

Draco hated following Potter blindly, but he had no choice, he returned to the castle with a very angry mother yelling at him.

"How could you just leave them? Do you know devastated they were? They all went home immediately how many times do I have to tell you, you must be married by your birthday or you won't inherit the crown or palace" Her face burning red from anger, she kind of reminded him of the Weasley's mother though instead of red hair it was white.

"Yeah I know" He didn't know why he knew but he did know.

Draco left to his room he walked through to the balcony of his room.

_Where are you Potter? You're supposed to be the savior aren't you? So come and save me! What am I saying I want to be saved by my school enemy, the one I've loved since I first saw him, the one who hates me more than anyone anyway right? I'm hopeless. _

Draco could hear trumpets and cheers, from the balcony it looked like a parade, he made his way out of his room and down the grand staircase, their stood a princess with long brown hair. Draco slowed down, _great another princess._ But on closer look, she reminded Draco of someone. She had bright green eyes, Beautiful face, and a small scar on her forehead. _Potter._

"Oh my, aren't you lovely" His mother gushed over Harry while Harry's cheeks burned red. "Jasmin my son please be nice" She whispered and nudged Draco towards Harry.

"Follow me" Draco said not waiting to see if he was being followed or not, he knew he was.

When they were in Draco's room, Draco walked to the balcony and sighed.

"It was clever huh? I thought it was better to change into a princess" Harry said, he kept talking but Draco wasn't listening he was too shocked to think of Harry as a girl.

Draco knew he was gay, but if Harry was a girl would Harry like him? Would he have turned out straight? Would Harry still have to go through everything to defeat old Voldy?

Draco snapped out of his thoughts when Harry said "I think I know how to get out of this" Draco swiftly turned around, to see harry right behind him, Draco jumped back a little.

"H-How?" Draco stuttered.

"We just have to finish the story, I think we can skip a lot of it, well I'm hoping so, because I don't feel like defeating another bad guy"

"Ok so how do we get to the end?"

"I'm still figuring that out" Harry said then tilted his head "I have an idea" He said before moving around Draco and jumped off the balcony.

"Harry!" Draco screamed before he could stop himself, as Harry's head popped up over the railing.

"Yes?" He smiled and Draco cheeks flushed. "Did you just call me by my first name?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Draco said, turning around.

"Come on, I'll show you something."

"On that carpet thing?" Draco asked skeptical of it.

"You fly just fine on a broom"

"Yeah But"

"Trust me?" Harry said reaching out his hand.

Draco sighed giving in; he stepped on and sat next to Harry.

As they flew over the city, Draco couldn't keep in his surprise.

"It's beautiful" Draco breathed

"It's like a whole new world huh?" harry asked his eyes on the water below he dipped his fingers in pleasantly surprised to know it wasn't terribly cold.

_It's like a date; ugh don't think about that now. _

"It's actually kind of like a date" Harry said "in the movie I think this is where they fell in love, but I'm not sure, I've really only seen it once or twice." A smile playing on his lips.

_Don't say stuff like that! Don't give false hope._

"Draco? You've been pretty quiet I thought you'd bite my head off for talking so much" he turned to look at Draco whose face was turned away.

"I wouldn't bite your head off, I'm sure you would probably taste like dirt anyway" Draco said trying to keep calm.

"Yeah…" Harry turned back to a boy and everything went white again.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he stood with Harry when once again they were in the white space.

* * *

The next chapter will be a different story. sorry for mistakes.

Hope you liked it!. Review.


	2. Cinderella

So here's chapter two. I was watching the Cinderella that has Brandy in it and that's why there in town and stuff.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

"The words are still here" Draco said starting to get impatient. "Potter if you don't-"Draco never finished his sentence before the scene changed again.

"Malfoy?" Harry said as he looked around the room, he was sitting in a throne next to his was a much larger one.

"Prince! This is where you've been? I've searched the castle looking for you, if you want to visit the town we must hurry" said a man with short white hair.

Harry stared at him for a long time but only got a confused look back. "Never mind yes let's go to town" Harry followed the man through the castle.

After he changed out of his royal clothes, he made his way out of the castle and to the small town. _There's too many prince and princess stories to be sure which one this is, I hope it's an easy one. _

-..-

Draco was on his hands and knees scrubbing floors, _what the bloody hell?_ "Cinderella hurry up, we are going to town and you must carry our bags" An ugly woman with two uglier girls following her said as she made her way out of the large house and to the waiting carriage.

Draco would have loved nothing more than to throw as many curses at her as he could, but he didn't know what it would do, or where Potter was. Reluctantly Draco followed them and received deathly glares from the two girls.

When they finally made it to town, Draco was forced to follow and carry everything they bought; he almost threw everything back at them when a certain dark haired man caught his eye. He continued to follow, weaving through the traffic of people, but was disappointed when the man turned around to reveal he wasn't Potter.

Without looking Draco was pulled back, as a carriage almost ran him over. The boxes and bags of clothes and randomly selected items went flying and scattered to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked helping Draco pick up the loose items.

"Always in time to save the day. Now can we get out of this story I liked it much better when I was a prince, now I'm scrubbing floors and carrying this crap for these ungrateful ugly people"

"Ah, Cinderella"

"How did you know my name?"

"It's the story of Cinderella, their your evil stepmother and step sisters, then some fairy lady comes and dresses you all lovely and they go to the ball and blah blah blah"

"Can we just leave now? I hate this story" Draco said with a sneer.

"I'm not sure, the last story didn't finish all the way but maybe it will change after the ball"

"When the hell is that?"

"I'm not actually sure"

"BY ORDER OF THE ROYAL FAMILY, THERE WILL BE A BALL HELD IN TWO DAYS TIME" the man continued with the order but Harry and Draco tuned him out.

"Well that answers that question"

"Are you saying I have to live in that house for two days, clean and cook for them I've never done any of that in my life."

"I think the story goes by what we do, so if you blow it all off I'm not sure what will happen but you could try it."

"CINDERELLA, how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers, and a man at that" the two girls snickered behind her "Just like his mother a harlot till the end"

At the mention of his mother Draco almost launched himself at his supposed step mom, Harry caught his arm. "Don't, it's not real remember? Just go back and wait till the ball"

Draco pulled his arm free and followed them back a dark look on his face.

"I hope he'll be ok" Harry said, when he turned around he was in a large ballroom next to his story mother and Father.

"The Ball will be starting soon, you know I hope you find someone, you need to marry someone soon"

"That was fast" Harry said, ignoring the confused looks of his story parents. Harry walked out to the balcony and stared out onto the town.

-..-

"Cinderella, you are not going to the ball" Draco shot a dark glare at her. "Don't look at me like that, just because you may like men does not mean the prince does" His step mother said before she climbed in the carriage and left Draco to breathe in the dust.

_She was right, what if Harry isn't gay_. All of his old nightmares began to replay in his mind.

"What happened to all that confidence?" He turned to see a strangely dressed Blaise.

"Blaise why-"

"Ah, I'm your fairy Godmother, now you've lived a life you never have before correct?"

"Yes?"

"You may not know but a young boy just as yourself grew up just like you in this world"

"That would be horrible"

"Indeed but he grew up to be a hero"

"A hero?"

"Enough talking let's get you to your ball, and prince. Spin around for me" Draco followed the instructions.

"Why am I a girl?" Draco asked, he recalled Harry being a princess his cheeks flushed at the thought.

"Go on now, but remember to be back before midnight" He said as he disappeared from sight.

Draco turned around to see a beautiful white carriage, with white horses.

_Well I might as well get this over with._

Harry was forced to dance with all the women in town, he danced and danced he couldn't wait to get all of this over with. _So this is what it's like to actually know how to dance. _

"It's my turn now!" came one of Draco's step sisters, she yanked Harry over to her, almost tripping him in the process. "We could take this somewhere more private if you want"

"What? Oh uh no no hell no" She looked angry for a second then tried to smile, but was pulled back and replaced by the other sister.

"He doesn't want you I'm much better than she is" Harry almost gagged at the thought of being with either of them.

Their attention was torn from the prince to the grand staircase where Draco stood. Draco was so uncomfortable that he walked slowly, so he wouldn't trip in the heels. He made his way down the staircase watching Harry with each step. When he finally made his way to Harry's out stretched hand, he led them to the dance floor.

"I think you actually look better than me as a girl, but you are more girly than me so it makes sense." Harry whispered.

Draco's cheeks tinted red, "I am not, and how am I the girl? Weren't you the girl in the last one?" Draco said with a slight sneer.

"Ah but in the real story I was the boy and you were the girl, what or whoever is making this happen obviously sees you as the girl" Harry laughed, at the anger on Draco's face.

They made their way out to the balcony and around the fountains silence over taking them.

Before either realized it the clock struck Midnight.

"I have to go back" Draco said almost running from Harry.

"Draco wait, I just um" Running after him, almost tripping as he went.

"What?" Draco turned around, his dress turning to rags as he did, then just like before the scene went white.


	3. Tarzan

This ones a tad bit shorter. Sorry.

Well Enjoy. :)

* * *

After the scene went white, Harry didn't even have a chance to take another breath before the scene change again, except there was no palace, no city or town at all.

"Tarzan possibly?" Harry said before making his way through the trees. "Guess I better find my Jane"

Harry wandered through the jungle he thought whenever he got out of this he would definitely have to take a trip to the Amazon or something.

"It's so beautiful" he started to climb a tree for a better look. When he reached the top he saw everything, it took his breath away. Then he saw a tree in the distance, he had a feeling of longing and sadness wash over him.

He made his way back to the ground and ran to the tree ignoring everything else. When he ran up the broken stairs a fear started to creep in his heart, he slowed his pace and pushed open the unhinged door. The small room was in ruin, branches and pants grew everywhere. A picture frame caught his eye he made his way through broken chairs and picked up the frame. A picture of him, and his parents the same one he kept next to his bed.

A loud very girly scream shook him from his thoughts. "Draco" Harry said running.

-..-

Draco was staring at the yellow eyes of a leopard, he knew his scream wasn't very Malfoy like, but when a large ferocious looking cat jumps out of nowhere it really hits you on the inside. Draco slowly stepped backwards till his he was stopped by a large tree. "Nice kitty" the blonde said as the leopard walked towards him. "Dammit potter, where the hell are you"

"Someone call for a savior?" Harry asked with an amused smile.

The cat leaped towards Harry, who flew out of Draco's view behind large fallen trees. "HARRY!" Draco scrambled to find Harry, but as he arrived at the place he fell there was no Harry or cat. Panic started to take over when he saw smears of blood.

Draco ran in search of the dark haired boy, he followed the growls of the leopard. "Please be alright" Draco shook his head "when the hell did I become such a damn hufflepuff?" Draco continued his search.

"Dammit Potter, if you don't hurry up and come back I'm going to kill you myself!"

"I didn't realize how much you enjoyed my company" Harry said huffing and bleeding.

"Oh sod off" Draco said though he walked over to Harry and checked for any major wounds, when he found none he continued to eye Harry's mostly naked body.

"Are you done checking me out?" Harry asked in a teasing voice.

"What? I- I wasn't" the blonds cheeks redden as he looked away with his head tilted upward.

"Anyway" Harry's said trying to contain his laughter "I kind of like this story"

"Well it does match your primitive ways"

"It matches your noble prissy ways" Harry said gesturing towards Draco's outfit; which matched that of a rich man.

Before Draco could reply they heard a gunshot.

"JANE!" they heard a man yell.

"That's you Draco" Harry smirked as a look of horror crossed the blonds face.

"Why the bloody hell am I always the girl?" a sneer crossed his face, not even noticing his first name being said instead of his last.

"Well we might as well get this over with" Harry left Draco without looking back, in the direction of the gunshot.

Harry watched Draco enter the camp he saw a woman who he swore was Hermione reading, she set down her book and talked to Draco. Harry decided to let Draco go by himself to camp; he didn't feel like going through all the effort of explaining his existence.

Harry walked through the forest, swung through the trees, played with the gorillas and other animals. Until he found the perfect place to show Draco. He returned to the camp, watching Draco play with the muggles items they had. Harry just shook his head, _He's like a little kid. _

"That was utter crap, they even tried to keep me from looking around, I might as well see what there is to see. What do they want from me? To just sit at that camp till this damn story is over? No way" Draco kept going on and on but Harry stopped listening he just watched the fireflies speak to each other. It was an utterly spectacular sight and Draco would see that if he would just shut up.

"Malfoy will you just shut up? Follow me" Harry said a bit annoyed.

"Wait for me" Draco ran into Harry at his abrupt stop. "What the-"

"Climb" Harry was already ten feet In the air on a strong vine before Draco even started.

"No" Draco said he could see Harry take a big sigh, Malfoy's don't climb vines well I don't think they do.

Lost in thought for a moment, he didn't see Harry come back down. Harry grabbed Draco around the waist and started to climb again.

"Stop this immediately" Draco struggled against Harry's grip.

"You keep moving like that and were both going to fall to our deaths" Draco froze at the thought.

Harry swung to a tree and secured Draco on the branch before moving the small branches full of leaves out of their view.

Draco gasped at the scene before him. "It's so" Harry finished his sentence before Draco could even think of a word. "Brilliant"

They stood there in silence until the sun started to set.

"How does this story end?" Draco asked ignoring the smirk from Harry.

"I don't really remember, come on lets go down before it gets dark"

Each grabbed their own vine they swung as they slowing slid down until their vines swirled them around each other they stopped face to face. The sunset creating a beautiful orange and pink glow through the trees.

"Malfoy the thing I wanted to say last time-"Harry stopped to take a breath, he was so close to Draco if he only moved just slightly their lips would.

Harry couldn't finish his thought before everything was white again. The words in the air changed.

Not yet. The time for happy endings is only halfway here.


	4. Mulan

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"What does that even mean?" Draco asked.

"Someone's doing this on purpose. The stories aren't even all right and it seems like they keep choosing certain scenes and if you haven't noticed I think I saw Hermione in the last one. Have you noticed anything?"

"I think pansy was one of the princesses. Blaise, he was my fairy whatever" Draco rolled his eyes at even the thought of the story he was forced to clean in.

"God mother, do you think our friends are-"the scene changed once again.

"Why do I always get cut off?" Harry said, except he was by himself in a tent. As he looked around he realized they were training or getting ready to go to war.

-..-

Draco watched as an old man swung a sword, he was weak but strong. The man seemed to struggle as he leaned on a pillar for support. _He's going to war._

__He hated the thought, he wasn't sure why he felt so protective over the man, but he guessed how this story was going to go.

Draco waited till the man and his wife slept, he grabbed the scroll he was surprised he could read the strange characters. He had to go, he didn't know why he wasn't he was a man why wasn't he chosen. At least it was a training camp instead of a battle field. Draco grabbed the armor and sword and set out for the camp.

"Hey, Mulan you can't do it without us" A small red Dragon appeared on the blondes shoulder, on his other shoulder a small cricket who seemed to nod.

"And who are you?" Draco asked questioning the small talking animals.

"I'm your guardian, don't question me and that's a lucky cricket. We're gonna get honor back to your family, names Mushu"

"Honor ba- back to my family?" Draco said more to himself than the small Dragon.

"Yes, now let's get a move on"

-..-

"But, but sir. Are you sure he can do it?" Chi- Fu said shock and doubt showed clearly on his face.

"Oh course, I leave this camp to you captain" His father said as they excited the tent.

Harry smiled at that thought, for some reason it just made him happy. Even if it was a story and wasn't real he was glad he could make his father proud. As they exited the tent they saw the camp in a large fight.

All the men had joined in the brawl, Draco huddled in on himself.

"Most impressive" Chi- Fu said with an air of arrogance.

"Good luck captain" His father sad as he rode out of town his army behind him.

"Good luck father" Harry said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Day One" Chi- Fu said as he started to write on his parchment.

"Soldiers" Harry yelled.

The men cleared into a line, showing Draco. "He started it" they said in unison.

Draco stood and dusted himself off Harry had a slight grin then cleared his face into anger. _I'm going to love this._

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp" Harry said as he leaned into Draco's face.

Draco scowled but then stumbled on his words "sor- sorry" _I'm going to kill him for this. _

"What's your name?" Harry asked even though he already knew.

_Shit, what did that dragon say? _"Ping?"

"Ping?" _He actually followed how the movie went impressive._

"Ping" the blonde said confidently though he really couldn't remember his name.

"Thanks to your new friend Ping you'll be picking up every grain of rice" Harry said as he walked back to his tent. _I guess I could follow the movie as well. Mulan was one of my favorites. _

Draco decided to ignore Harry that night he went to the far edge of the camp and set his tent up there.

"Wake up sunshine" Draco opened his eyes to Mushu shoving food in his throat. "You're late hurry up"

Draco ran to the group and joined the line.

Harry stood in front of them with a bow and arrow he aimed it at the top of a large wooden pillar. It hit the top.

"Get the arrow" Harry said as Yao a short man with a black eye stepped forward only to fail.

The two round weights keeping them grounded.

"We've got a long way to go" Harry said sighing.

Draco didn't notice someone putting a beetle down his shirt as he swung around his wooden weapon knocking everyone down. Harry stood in front of Draco actually disappointed.

"Mister I'll make a man out of you!" Harry said to Draco a bit louder than a whisper. He also said it a bit more sexually than he intended.

Draco didn't know whether to be angry, embarrassed or aroused.

Draco failed at every task he was assigned and almost blew himself up. _I'm so glad I'm a wizard, I'm sick of all this muggle training. _

One night Harry stopped Draco, "Draco maybe you should quit or at least not push yourself to hard remember it's only a story" harry said as he walked away worried for the pureblood.

_I'll show you who's a real man. _ Draco grabbed the weights wrapping them around each other and started to climb the wooden pillar, finally as day was about to break he made it to the top. As the dark haired captain walked out if his tent he saw an arrow land right before his feet. Draco put in all his effort and soon excelled at every task given to him.

After Draco had a bath he found Harry walking away from his tent

"Harry do you think the story will stop before the war?" Draco asked his face worried.

"I'm not sure" Harry said as he walked away.

_Why is he being so cold? _The question formed in different ways but always revolving around the same emerald eyed man.

The next morning they set out for war. Walking past farms and through mountains their feet aching.

"Think of a girl worth fighting for" Ling said putting his arm around Draco.

"Huh?"

As ling started describing everything soon following his lead everyone joined in like it was song to be sung.

Walking past a field with women Draco almost stopped in his tracks. _Luna?_ The girl nodded and smiled.

The blond shook his thoughts and continued down the worn dirt road. They looked at him expectantly.

"How about a girl whose got a brain who always speaks her mind?" _Or one with gorgeous green eyes and hair as though he just had an amazing night of shagging._

The scene faded away and Draco was back to the white room again.


	5. The Little Mermaid

Enjoy. :)

It's already the 5th chapter. I'm not sure how many more there will be but I hope you like all the stories. :D

* * *

Draco watched as Harry danced around the boat with tons of men and a black dog. Harry truly looked happy, so Draco watched till the clouds turned dark and the waves got violent it rocked the boat and started a fire. Draco jumped back into the ocean. _I didn't even notice! I HAVE A TAIL! Now I'm not a girl but a damn creature. And my hair is so long._

Draco shook off his thoughts and swan to the surface in search of Harry, he soon found him passed out on drift wood. The blond rushed over and swan him to the shore. "Breathe Potter breathe"

Harry slowly opened his eyes but the sun shined too bright, when he heard voices and a dog that reminded him of his godfather Draco was gone. _It was Draco right?_

As Draco swam behind a rock he watched as Harry searched the ocean then played with the dog as he returned to the castle. As he returned to the sea, he found himself swimming into a small cave. _What the hell?_

The room was filled with muggle items. _Why is there so much crap in here?_ He stared at a covered statue. He pulled the covering off, which was harder than he though because they were under water. _Harry. _"Of course golden boy has a statue who would of thought?" _it wouldn't hurt to keep it though, it's not like he'll need it anyway. _

"It is kind of neat to live under water, but I much prefer my wand and legs" _wait, how do they have sex?_ "I definitely need my legs back" but just as the thought left, the scene changed, Draco was gasping for air and struggling to swim. _Shit I don't have a tail anymore. _He noticed help from a fish and crab as he finally made it to the surface. Draco tried to speak but nothing came out. He found himself wrapped in a large cloth. _You want me to wear this? What the bloody hell is this anyway? _They just looked at him expectantly, when they heard a dog bark, and they disappeared into the ocean. The dog jumped on Draco as Draco tried to push him away he heard Harry's voice.

"Sirius down" he said as the dog rushed over to him.

Draco opened his mouth again and was disappointed that nothing came out.

"Can't talk huh? You know if I kiss you the spell will break" Draco stiffened at the thought.

"But I won't you know it might be nice to not hear any insults from you" Harry laughed though inside he was really disappointed at Draco's reaction at the thought about kissing.

Draco glared at Harry then stuck his tongue out regretting it the moment it happened. _That was so childish, ugh I'm an idiot. _

_That was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I think I'm going to love his "quiet" side._

That night The dark haired man sat by the sea, with Sirius at his side. Draco threw sand at him to get his attention. Harry turned around and smiled at Draco's grumpy face.

"Do you want to change this story?" Harry asked looking back at the sea, only turning back as sand was thrown at him again. He watched Draco nod his head as he sat next to him.

Gathering his Gryffindor courage he leaned over grabbed Draco's neck and kissed him. Draco stiffened then slowly melted into it then it was over.

"Sorry it had to be a kiss" Harry said as a golden light surrounded around Draco and Draco's voice sang out.

"Well that's better, um do you think you could tell me this story since you changed it" Draco said his voice sounding more fierce than he felt he didn't want an awkward silence to fill the time.

"A mermaid falls in love with a human prince her father doesn't want her to go near any humans so she goes to an evil sea witch and gets three days to be human, the witch takes her voice if they kiss she is able to stay human and gets her voice back but if she fails her soul or something is the witches. Then the witch comes in a pretty form with the girls voice and steals away the prince. They fight her and win, then happily ever after."

"Oh" Draco said as he played with the sand refusing to look at Harry.

"Actually the original story is sad. He loves the other women and the girl goes back to sea and turns into bubbles"

"But the prince was happy right?"

"I guess so"

Draco pondered this for a moment "as long as he was happy" he whispered as he stood and made his way back to the castle. _As long as it would make Harry happy I think I could give him up. _

That night Draco dreamt about their kiss.

Draco woke to a smile on his face and he walked out of his room and made his way down the corridor to the main staircase he couldn't wait to see Harrys face. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ginny on Harrys arm.

He walked closer but kept hidden as he heard the conversation below.

"The wedding will be tonight at sunset" said Harry as he talked to multiple maids and other workers. Draco ran back to his room tears streaming down his face.

"I don't want to turn to bubbles" Draco said as he rushed out of his room again and down to the beach. He looked down at the water that slowly made its way closer to his feet.

"Wait the story this has been following shouldn't it be over? he kissed me but then why?" Draco took a moment to remember what Harry had said _she's the evil sea witch_.

Draco ran back to the castle as fast as he could he searched everywhere for someone, finally when he saw a young maid he ran up to her startling her.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked and stared at him wide eyed.

"Where's the prince" Draco said hastily.

"He's on the ship about to get married" she pointed to a large window where a large boat could be seen heading out to sea.

_I can't lose him especially to an evil sea bitch most certainly not to one who looks like the she weasel. _

Harry watched the waves crash onto the ship something didn't feel right but he couldn't place what it was.

He was in love so he was getting married, he tried to shake the feeling but he knew something was wrong.

Everyone bustled around him, making sure everything was in place. _This doesn't seem real. Something's missing, something, someone. _

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as he was being pushed to his place.

"Come prince, you mustn't get lost in your head you could fall into the sea" a servant said as she wiped off his spotless jacket.

"Your right, wouldn't want to fall into the" _sea._ Harry stared blankly as the sun got lower and closer to sunset. Music filled the ship as Ginny walked down the aisle.

_Ginny? Why can't I clear my head? Something is wrong but I can't think of what it is._

Ginny took her place next to Harry an almost wicked smile showed on her face, she hid it from Harry.

Before the minister could even speak a seagull flew from the sky and landed on Ginny's head, she ran around in circles but no one helped her.

Draco finally made it to the deck soaked and tired. He made his way through the crowd of people as birds flew everywhere.

"Draco?" Harry asked as he tried to make his way through birds as people to get to the Slytherin.

"No I'm merlin, yes it's me you-" but Draco couldn't finish as Ginny jumped on the blond.

"He's mine!" She screamed as she pounded her fits into Draco. Draco saw a glint of a golden shell, as he pushed her off, accidentally pulling the shell he smashed it to the ground.

When Draco looked again everything was white.


	6. Hercules

This ones really short. Sorry. Next one will be longer :)

* * *

"I'm sick of this muggle shit how the fuck do we end this?" Draco said forgetting of a certain Gryffindor, who he was furious with for almost marrying some evil bitch.

Harry just stood there, the last story leaving him confused. "I know I know" he said turning in circles looking for words that didn't appear.

"Ok just let me ask one thing how many stories are left?" Harry asked hoping someone was listening.

Words began to form in front of him. "Maybe one maybe more, stubbornness is a hard thing to fix"

"Stubborn? Draco this is your fault, you're the stubborn one"

"Excuse me? Ha! If you were in that bloody muggle movie Oz Wizard whatever you wouldn't be the stupid cowardly lion you'd be the damn stubborn lion"

"Oh using muggle references, a gold star for Malfoy" Harry said sarcastically clapping his hands.

"A gold star? What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Harry never got a chance to answer when they were swept into another story.

Harry stood before an enormous statue in front of him was a beautiful white horse with large white wings.

"Hercules, great just when I thought I was done being a hero" Harry said sarcastically. "I guess we better just get this over with" he said as he took his place on Pegasus' back. As they flew through the sky memories of buckbeak flooded his mind, before Harry knew it he was standing near a waterfall, a large beast with four legs and two arms one holding Draco Malfoy.

"Look here you disgusting creature put me down before I kill you! What I wouldn't kill to have my wand" Draco said struggling out of the creatures grip.

"Put him down NOW" Harry said walking through the shallow water.

"Oh great here comes the hero ready to save" Draco said sarcastically "I can handle this myself thank you"

Harry ignored him and made his way towards them.

The creature laughed and with a swipe of his arm he knocked Harry against a far tree. "haha not so tough now"

Harry picked himself up and once again made his way through the water, the creature again tried to hit him but Harry grabbed his arm and lifted him above his head. Draco slipped through his other hand and landed in the water. Harry then swung him into the waterfall rocks falling around him.

"What the bloody hell Potter?" Draco asked shocked at the brute strength Harry used.

"well you see, remember in the other one where I could dance? And you had a tail in the last one? Well in this one I'm really strong. God like actually" Draco rolled his eyes and gave a small sneer.

"Of course, how could you live so many damn times if you weren't a god" Draco said as he made his way out of the

"Seriously Malfoy, it's a damn story"

"Whatever Potter obviously whoever is doing this thinks you're a god"

"And they think you're the girl"

Draco's face blushed a dark red as he stalked off to the forest. _Fucking potter, shit don't get any ideas no, shit well it would have been super hot if Harry had been wet. Shit no more. Stop stop stop. _

"Let's go" Harry said as he turned from the forest where Draco entered, they once again flew through the sky. When they landed they were in an arena.

"Help" a young voice called

"Help us"

Harry jumped off Pegasus and ran to the voices, in a small crack he could barely make out the faces of two small children.

Harry lifted the enormous rock and threw it, the two kids ran out and started to thank him, Harry was lost in his thoughts. Before the kids ran away Harry grabbed them by the neck of their shirts.

"Do me a favor"

"Anything mister" they said in unison.

"Tell Hades hello for me and tell him to hurry up and let's finish this, ok?"

The kids' faces went from shock to anger as they slipped from Harry's grip they disappeared into the growing crowd. _I hope this story finishes fast. _

Draco stood above the arena watching Harry save the day once again.

"Boss Boss he said hello and said to hurry up and finish it"

"What?!" Hades flames turned red then instantly returned to blue. "well what a smart boy then shall we finish this"

Draco continued to watch harry, Hades was a reminder of the dark lord now he didn't seem as evil. He wasn't going around killing muggles but once again he wanted Harry dead.

"You won't be able to kill him"

"And why is that my dear Meg" Hades said making his way to Draco.

"Ugh Meg seriously? Anyway no you can't. I know another person whose tried for years and failed every time in the end he was killed"

"And how do you know this Meg?"

"Yes, how" Draco said as he made his way away from where he stood and away from the three villans as he walked down the stairs the image changed again into a large garden with fountains, statues and flowers. It reminded him of the manor which he sold after the war.

Draco sat on the edge of the fountain dipping his fingers in the water.

"Draco?" Harry asked walking towards the blond.

Draco nodded his acknowledgement and turned back to the water. "How does it feel to be a god?"

Harry's last string of sanity broke. "It feels amazing, is that what you want to hear?"

Draco snorted his response his hand never leaving the water.

"your such a fucking prick you know that seriously everyone said you changed merlin even Ron is friends with you why the fuck are you so dead set against even remotely being friendly with me?!"

"BECAUSE I" Draco began to say before everything disappeared again, his mind became fuzzy and his eyelids became heavy.

* * *

I'm sorry. I promise everything will be explained. In the end.


	7. Beauty and the Beast

I'm so sorry its taken this long to finish. But it's finally done.

I'm thinking of doing one last story. Maybe i'll do two more i'm not sure. but you have to vote for the story you want. Because I can't choose. if I decide to do two then it will be the top two.

1. Peter Pan

2. Snow white

3. Repunzel

4. Alice in Wonderland

5. Princess and the Frog

The reason sleeping beauty is not on here is because she sleeps in most of it. though I guess it could be a story where in the beginning its about draco then its mostly just about Harry. Fine. I shall give you that option.

6. Sleeping beauty.

The very last chapter will not be a fairytale one.

* * *

When Draco opened his eyes the room was dark, barley lighted by a dimming wall torch. Instant panic hit him memories of the war flowed through his mind. "Hello?" Draco called out noticing his throat was extremely dry he wasn't sure if it was from fear or from being locked for a long time without food and water. He didn't feel any injuries. The wooden barred door slowly opened revealing a dark hallway made of stone. Draco made his way out of the room looking for any sign of people. The castle was dark with few torches to light the way; large thick curtains covered the windows keeping out the moon or day light Draco wasn't sure. He followed the wall till he found an open door when he walked through candles instantly lit the large room a long table with a feast sat in the middle of the room.

Draco made his way to the table looking everywhere for a sign of someone. Slowly taking a small bite, waiting to see if it was poison. When he didn't feel different he continued to eat. When he was almost done with his plate of food a large banging sound startled him, as he turned his head he saw a large beast with black hair enter the room. He watched it make its way to the table completely ignoring Draco. After it was done eating it looked up and stared at Draco. Draco froze and watched the beast's facial expression change.

"Malfoy?" It asked in a strangely familiar voice.

Draco didn't even think before he ran from the room he ran from the castle he ran from the gate and only stopped when his lungs burned like fire.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked the darkness the only answer he received was the cold wind blowing his hair. As he regained his breath he looked at the dark woods that surrounded him _shit_! Wolves howled to close for Draco's comfort he watched nine large gray and black wolves start to surround him low growls showing sharp teeth.

"Nice wolves, dog's, puppies?" Draco said with a shaky voice. As they lunged for him Draco waited to be ripped to shreds as he huddled into himself when he braved a peek he saw the dark beast as he flung a wolf back into the woods. Draco stared in shock when the wolves finally left. The beast looked hurt as he turned back to the castle small groans escaped his mouth with every step. Draco followed him back to the castle he wanted to help the beast but knew he didn't have the strength to carry him home; when they arrived at the large dark castle Draco followed the beast into a large room with a single red chair in front of a blazing fire place the beast plopped down groaning as he did.

Draco slowly walked over and gently touched the fur with drying blood earning a loud roar Draco ignored it and hid his shock.

"I need some water and towel" Draco said not expecting a response with a flick of the beast paw, the candles lit up and soon a bowl and towel were being carried in by a _foot stool?_ That barked like a dog. Draco ignored it and grabbed the towel after getting it wet he gently washed the wounds he found then wrapped them in cloth when he was finished the beast spoke.

"Malfoy listen to me before you go running off again." Draco looked into bright green eyes and felt a strange comfort.

"Fine" Draco said taking a seat on a chair that seemed to walk itself into the room.

"Well actually I'm not really sure what to say" the beast scratched his head wincing as pain shot through his arm.

Draco cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "Let's start with your name"

"Harry"

"Hairy?"

"Yeah Harry Potter"

"Oh harry… WHAT?"

"Potter, look Malfoy I'm not sure why this is happening but"

"Wait, you don't know why you're a big freaking animal?!"

"No"

Draco eyed a small cup with a chip in it carefully watching it bounce across the table.

"But it does seem kind of familiar, though I'm not sure why"

"Well you always have been primitive."

Harry growled his response.

Draco smirked at Harry's animal side. "Hey Potter"

"Hmm?"

Before the words could leave Draco's throat the scene changed again. Draco stood near a large crowd they all looked angry.

"We must kill the beast!" a tall man with dark hair said.

"The… NOOO! Gaston!" screamed Draco noy sure why he even knew the man's name.

"Enough Belle" the man said pulling Draco out of the way he dragged him across a grassy yard and threw him into a cellar shoving a pitchfork through the handles locking Draco inside. The crowd followed the man past Draco. They carried torches and pitchforks and marched towards the dark woods with a dark castle on a hill behind it.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! No, he, he can't! Bloody Fuck!" Draco pushed and pushed on the door, but it barely budged. "LET ME OUT NOW!"

Harry watched out the window as a large group of small fires made its way to the castle.

"It's a good thing he didn't come back" Harry said watching a rose lose its petals. "Wait, beauty and the beast, duh why didn't I see it before no wonder I've been angry and depressed"

_I hope Draco's ok, if anything happens to him I'll kill them all_.

Harry's anger began to rise as he heard the yells and crashes of the castle being torn apart. He waited and watched out the window, waiting, hoping Draco would appear.

The door to Harry's darkened room was smashed open and the tall dark haired man entered with a torch and a sword. He walked to the beast and almost cut him till Harry saw Draco.

"Sorry I cant die just yet, I still have a princess to kiss" Harry said knocking the guy back smashing a wardrobe.

Draco pushed through the angry crowd, brooms and cups, plates and clocks all fought back against the intruders.

When Draco finally reached Harry's room he pushed through the broken doors and made his way towards the outside balcony.

"Harry!" Draco said rushing out into the Balcony where Gaston and Harry battled against each other.

Harry tore his attention away from Gaston and turned towards Draco making sure he wasn't harmed. Gaston took the chance and stabbed the beast. Causing him to fall to his knees.

"Nooooo!" Draco said running to Harry

"Are you ok?" Harry asked trying for a smile.

"I'm fine" Draco said before his vision became fuzzy and his mind went black.

* * *

If you don't vote this will be the last chapter. :)


End file.
